Nature of a ninja
by Wolf of the snows
Summary: Crossover with HP Ibiki and Naruto get sent to Hogwarts to find a way to stop Voldemort.RnR.HarryxGinny RonxHermoine NarutoxHinata IbikixMcGonagal


Well, here's story number 3. This is another crossover Harry Potter-Naruto. Before you stop reading, this won't be another fic where Naruto and Harry are related.

**The nature of a ninja**

**Ch.1 **

Sarutobi was having a bad day; Naruto had just pranked the monument again. The kid was only twelve, how did he manage to paint the whole thing without getting caught!? Sarutobi was close to pulling out the rest of his hair. Not only that, but the council had taken a sudden dislike to Ibiki and were threatening to throw him out of the village. The only apparent reason was that he had recently been revealed as a descendent of Ra, the shodaime's best friend. Ra had been very powerful, but one day, he vanished off the face of the earth. People had that since he was so powerful he must have betrayed the village. All of his family were subsequently killed by mobs in the next few years and the Uchiha guards were always somehow gone while this happened. Ibiki was very powerful, especially now since he had mastered a lot of his Great-grandfather's techniques. "Sandaime-sama you have a visitor!" called his secretary

A person Sarutobi hadn't seen in many years walked into the room. "Albus!" Sarutobi shouted

"Hello Sarutobi, I wish this was a social call, but it isn't."

"Albus, come sit down we have to talk! I haven't seen you since I came to your coronation as headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Now, now Sarutobi, pleasantries can wait, I have a job offer for you."

"A mission, I see, what do you have in mind?"

"A guard job, as you may know, Harry Potter will be starting school this September and his safety is very important. I would like on of your genin to become his friend to keep him safe. I would also like on of your jonin to go under-cover as a teacher."

"That's a tall order; I would have to pull some strings to allow two of our ninjas to leave the village for seven of your school years, only to return in the Summer, but I'll see what I can do. Now about that tea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, trying to figure out how to convince the council to let two ninjas leave for such a long time each year, Sarutobi thought of something. "What if I chose two people they wanted out already?"

Sarutobi had just figured out how to kill two birds with one stone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Sarutobi had Ibiki and Naruto in his office. "Naruto, I am happy to tell you that I called you here today to tell you that you have been officially promoted to the rank of genin."

Naruto went ballistic. He was so loud that Sarutobi's ears started to bleed. He felt it was time to use a jutsu that he seldom used. People had always felt he had a calming presence, so as a young chunin, he decided to try and maximize this ability. He had developed a subtle genjutsu to help him calm people down and gain some ability to control their actions. As it turned out most ninja were immune to the effects of the jutsu, but it very much helped to calm down civilians who had lost their shinobi loved ones on a mission. Under his desk he formed the seals and whispered **Magen: calm no jutsu **Naruto stopped running in circles with joy and sat on his chair with a blank look on his face. "Naruto." He said in a calming voice "You suddenly feel very tired, your eyes are heavy, why don't you just fall asleep"

The blond slumped as the second part of the jutsu took affect. Ibiki looked at the Hokage "Sarutobi, how does this meeting include me?"

Sarutobi smiled, "Ibiki, this boy is going to be your new apprentice. You have until August 15th to get him to be a real ninja for the mission I will send you both on then."

Ibiki smiled at the thought of an apprentice, now he could torture (or teach, which ever way you looked at it) someone. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

As he got to the door Sarutobi spoke, "Ibiki, teach him the Ra jutsu."

Ibiki nodded and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Naruto woke up from the best night's sleep he had ever had. It was strange, he remembered being really exited about being a genin, and then he just wasn't. He remembered finding out the Ibiki would be his sensei. Then it was like a haze. He had walked home without a single thought running through his head and then he woke up. Of course these were doctored memories that Sarutobi had put in his head after dropping him off a t his house, but just as Sarutobi had wanted all thoughts of yesterday vanished from his mind as he went to his first session with Ibiki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ibiki was hell to learn from. The first thing he had to do was run three laps around the village with a backpack full of weights. Then after he was done with that, he had to put on more weights and fight Ibiki in taijutsu, he lost horribly because he had never learned a real taijutsu style from the academy. As Ibiki went into a lecture Naruto thought, its going to be a long year.

**A/N:** The calm no jutsu will make many more appearances throughout the story (usually on Naruto to get some discipline into him). No, this is not a super form of the Yamanaka clan technique; it really just calms the person down and makes them more accepting to outside ideas. If under this jutsu Naruto was told to jump off a cliff, he wouldn't (it is also useless on someone who is either expecting a gen-jutsu or can dispel one.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
